Prometida a la Fuerza
by Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa
Summary: "Esa sería la novia perfecta para presentarle a mi abuela"pensó Naruto. Naruto le contó todo, sin ocultar ni un detalle de su vida. Le dijo que era un irresponsable y que había engañado a su abuela para conseguir dinero. Pero que ahora esta le había dado un ultimátum. -Después de todo lo que me ha contado, ¿Qué espera de mí? -Que sea mi prometida...
1. Chapter 1

Holaa….

Este es mi primer fic, es una historia escrita por Corín Tellado para la revista VANIDADES,

La historia me gusto mucho y quise compartirla a modo de SasuSaku 3.

Espero que les guste…

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia como ya lo dije anteriormente es de Corín Tellado.

PROMETIDA A LA FUERZA

CAPITULO: 1

-Escucha, Sasuke, lo que dice tu hermano en su e-mail: "Querida abuela, ya estarás contenta. Al fin encontré la novia que deseabas para mí. Es bonita y encantadora. Pertenece a una de las familias más ricas del país y me adora. ¿Puedes enviarme dinero para comprarle el anillo de compromiso? Un abrazo, Naruto…".-

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa. Todos los mensajes de su hermano terminaban igual: pidiendo dinero. El secretario de su abuela los leía en la computadora, los imprimía y se los daba después.

-¿Qué te parece, Sasuke?

- Que has conseguido lo que querías, pero no te fíes mucho de Naruto. Tengo entendido que detesta el matrimonio.

-Jamás me ha pedido dinero para darle el anillo de compromiso a su novia.

-Es cierto, pero si te lo ha pedido para una carrera imaginaria, para negocios, para rescatar a un naufrago del fondo del mar….

-¿Crees que esta vez también me esta engañando?-pregunto Tsunade Uchiha con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-No lo se, abuela

-Sasuke, te voy a decir una cosa. Tu hermano ha llevado una vida desordenada. No ha terminado una carrera y pasa el tiempo en Las Vegas donde, según el, tiene negocios. Por eso no creo que me engañe, porque podría pedirme el dinero directamente, sin tener que decir que es para un anillo.

De pronto Tsunade Uchiha toco una campanita.

-¿Me llamaba, señora?-pregunto Kakashi, el secretario.

-Mándale un e-mail a mi nieto Naruto. Dile que quiero saber más de su prometida. Cuando te responda, me avisas de inmediato. Puedes retirarte Kakashi.

Kakashi se marcho a cumplir el encargo de Tsunade. Esta sonrió satisfecha:

-Si es un cuento no tendrá más remedio que decirlo.

-Bueno abuela-le dijo Sasuke consultando su que dejarte, debo irme a una reunión de mi empresa. Pronto recibirás noticias de Naruto.

-¿Vendrás a comer conmigo?

-Posiblemente no. Ya conoces mis ocupaciones, abuela.

-Me siento triste sin ninguno de los dos. Tú con ese apartamento apenas si me visitas. Y tu hermano lejos cometiendo mil locuras…La verdad es que me muero de aburrimiento en esta mansión.

-Esperemos que Naruto se case y te traiga aquí a su mujer.

-¿Es cierto que tu tienes novia?

-No es nada oficial, abuela. Bueno, no puedo quedarme mas –dijo besándola en el pelo con dulzura.

-¿Vendrás a comer mañana? Me gustaría que me hables de la chica con la que sales, si tienes planes con ella….

-Esta bien. Mañana te hablare de Hinata...

Mientras tanto en Las Vegas, cuando Naruto leyó el e-mail exclamo:

-Escucha lo que dice mi abuela, Shikamaru. Ahora quiere que le cuente sobre mi novia. Solo así me enviara dinero. ¿Que puedo hacer para salir de este problema?

-Invéntala-le dijo Shikamaru

-Se ve que no conoces a mi abuela. Es una mujer muy inteligente y sagaz. ¿Por qué demonios no me manada el dinero y se deja de hacer preguntas?

-Díselo así.

-Soy un desgraciado.

-No seas absurdo, Naruto. Tu familia es multimillonaria y has vivido hasta hoy sin trabajar, dándote la gran vida.

-¿La gran vida y ando siempre sin un centavo? Ahora mi abuela quiere saber mas detalles de la vida de mi novia.

-Bueno, Naruto, busca en la guía turística un nombre y se lo dices a tu abuela.

-Eso voy a hacer. ¿Donde tienes una?

-Búscala en Internet, pero hazlo rápido porque tenemos que salir a celebrar mi cumpleaños con unas chicas divinas.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso no quiero regresar a Tokio. Me gusta vivir aquí en Las Vegas, con libertad.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu hermano mayor? Es el favorito de tu abuela.

-No conoces a Sasuke. Es mas duro que una piedra. Si mi madre viviera….

-No hagas melodramas Naruto y busca el nombre de tu novia.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa chic s...

Primero que todo lamento la tardanza y quería disculparme desde ahora si los capítulos de la historia presentan incoherencias en los cortes…. La verdad es que esta historia no fue hecha para ser dividida en capítulos, pero aun asi estoy haciendo el esfuerzo para que salgan lo mejor posible…

PROMETIDA A LA FUERZA

CAPITULO: 2

Tsunade Uchiha leyó el e-mail de Naruto y mando a llamar a Sasuke con urgencia. Estaba emocionada, pues le ilusionaba la posibilidad de ver casado a su nieto menor.

-Abuela, he venido tan pronto como me llamaste- le dijo Sasuke cuando llego.

-Sí, hijo, perdóname por haberte hecho correr y dejar tus asuntos- se disculpo –Recibí noticias de tu hermano. Dice que su futura esposa se llama Matsuri Sasaki…

Sasuke se quedo pensativo. Recordó la última vez que Naruto obtuvo dinero de su abuela con artimañas. Invento que había tenido un accidente. Cuando la abuela llego a verlo, descubrió que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Por eso le dio un ultimátum: o se casaba en el término de un año y se responsabilizaba o lo desheredaría. Por lo visto, Naruto había optado por buscar una esposa para no perder la herencia ni la protección de Tsunade.

-¿Qué hago, Sasuke? El apellido de su novia…..Sasaki, me parece conocido.

-Pertenece al dueño de los famosos _**paradores**_. Minato Sasaki es multimillonario, abuela.

-En el fondo no me fio de tu hermano, Sasuke. Me pregunto si será verdad todo lo que me ha dicho.

-No lo sé, abuela.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? No voy a enviarle dinero. Le diré que le mando el pasaje para que venga, porque quiero conocer a su novia….Ahora cuéntame de ti. Dijiste que me hablarías de la tuya.

-No tengo novia, abuela.

-Me mencionaste a Hinata.

-Salgo con ella, pero no es mi novia.

-Ya estás en edad de casarte.

A sus 32 años Sasuke era un hombre atractivo, de pelo oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Muy alto y acuerpado. De aspecto serio, hablaba poco y casi nunca sonreía. Llevaba el peso de las empresas de la familia. Millonario y aristócrata, era un partido envidiable por el que suspiraban todas las chicas de buenas y corrientes familias.

Shikamaru dejo en alto la máquina de afeitar y miro a su amigo a través del espejo. Los dos habían alquilado unos apartamentos juntos y eran compañeros de fiestas y juegos.

Hizo una mueca y gruño entre dientes:

-¿Ahora qué te pasa, Naruto?

-Escucha este e-mail: "Naruto, ven a buscar el dinero para comprar el anillo de compromiso. Te enviare el pasaje. Si no te presentas en 24 horas, te desheredo y no contaras más conmigo. Besos tu abuela."

-Mándala al diablo.

-No puedo perder su protección económica. ¿Qué hago, Shikamaru? Tú eres ingenioso y encuentras soluciones para todos los problemas.

-Ve a Tokio, toma el dinero para el anillo de compromiso y regresa a Las Vegas. Es muy fácil.

-¿Crees que se conformara con palabras? Mi abuela es muy desconfiada.

-No lo fue en el pasado.

-Está bien. Lo hare.

Al día siguiente, Naruto tomo el avión para Tokio. Al llegar a su casa, sintió alivio al ver que Sasuke no estaba. Pensó que a su abuela era más fácil engañarla.

-Abuela…

-Mi querido Naruto.

Se abrazaron. El la quería, pero necesitaba dinero, por eso no se detenía ante nada con tal de conseguirlo.

-Abuelita….

-Dime abuela, Naruto.

La vio seria y sintió temor. Si su abuela no se ablandaba, ¿Qué sería de el? Necesitaba que le creyera.

-Cuéntame de tu novia Naruto.

-Es joven, bonita, decente….

-Los Sasaki son de Tokio. ¿Ella vive aquí o en Las Vegas?

Naruto se agito. Solo le faltaba que su abuela conociera a la familia Sasaki. ¿Cómo había dado el con ese apellido? Ah, sí, por la guía turística. En cada esquina se anunciaba un parador Sasaki. ¡Que gran error el suyo!

-Vive aquí en Tokio.

-Pues quiero conocerla. Tráela esta tarde, Naruto, para que meriende conmigo.

-Abuela, es muy pronto aun. Nuestra relación apenas está empezando.

-¿Sí? ¿Y ya piensas darle un anillo de compromiso? Quiero conocerla. Te advierto Naruto, que si me has engañado y no existe esa novia, mañana mismo llamare a mi abogado para desheredarte.

-¡ABUELA!

-Como espero que no haya engaño, tráeme a tu futura esposa. Quiero conocerla. Ya habrá tiempo después para que invites a sus padres.

-Escucha, abuela….

-Ve a visitar a tu hermano. Te conviene ir aprendiendo de él. Un hombre casado debe tener responsabilidades. Trabaja con Sasuke, que él te enseñara muy bien.

-¿Trabajar?

-Es lo normal. Y más si los negocios son de la familia. Tu abuelo, tu padre y ahora Sasuke han aumentado mucho el capital de la familia Uchiha. Tu hermano, además, ha incrementado la herencia de tu madre…

Naruto pensó que tal vez podría sacar un buen partido de toda esa situación. ¿Casarse? Jamás. ¿La novia? Tendría que pensar bien las cosas para no echarlo a perder. Era su oportunidad para lograr una buena cantidad de dinero.

-Está bien, abuela. Te traeré a Matsuri mañana por la tarde. Antes, me gustaría que me dieras dinero, porque quiero llevarle flores e invitarla a cenar.

-pídele a tu hermano que te de lo que necesitas. Yo lo autorizare –dijo Tsunade…

Bueno quería aclararles, por si no lo sabían, que un _**parador **_es como un hotel o un hostal…

Gracias por leer

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holaa...**_

_**bueno aqui esta la tercera parte del fic, desde ahora empieza la parte emocionante,**_

_** que le da justamente el nombre a la historia.**_

_**espero que les guste y... si no fuera mucho pedir,**_

_**me gustaria tener mas reviews, son vitales para el autor ademas **_

_**podria acelerar la actualizacion de los capitulos...**_

_**todo depende de ustedes...**_

PROMETIDA A LA FUERA

CAPITULO: 3

Naruto se despidió de su abuela y fue a ver a su hermano Sasuke. Al verse, se abrazaron. A pesar de llevar vidas tan diferentes, eran los únicos hermanos y habían sufrido la muerte de su madre, porque a su padre lo perdieron cuando eran muy pequeños y casi no lo recordaban. Pero Naruto había llegado demasiado lejos engañándolos y Sasuke tenía que ser duro por su bien.

-Mi abuela acaba de llamarme por teléfono. Dice que mañana le presentaras a tu novia. Has sabido elegir, Naruto. Pronto no necesitarás de nosotros, porque trabajarás en los paradores de los Sasaki.

-Cállate, Sasuke.

-¿Qué te pasa? Si estás apurado de dinero conmigo no cuentes. Tampoco con la abuela. Esta vez autorizó a que te diera una cantidad generosa para que atiendas a tu novia, pero no te dará dinero para que regreses a Las Vegas. Ya lo sabes.

.

Naruto se marchó furioso y decidió llamar a su amigo Shikamaru. Era la primera vez que veía a su abuela tan firme en su decisión y Naruto tenía miedo. No quería perder la herencia familiar, pero tampoco deseaba dejar su vida cómoda y sin preocupaciones.

-Shikamaru, escucha, tengo que contarte el lío en el que estoy metido….-le dijo Naruto y le contó todo lo que había pasado-. Mi abuela quiere que le lleve mañana a mi novia. ¿Qué hago?

-Mira, Naruto, tengo una idea… Busca a una muchacha que se haga pasar por tu novia, la adiestras un poco y le ofreces una cantidad de dinero. Así podrás presentársela a tu abuela.

-¿Sabes, Shikamaru? Resulta que los Sasaki son multimillonarios.

-Ya sé. Fuimos unos tontos eligiendo el nombre a través de una guía turística. Por eso debes elegir a una chica que tenga aspecto distinguido.

-Está bien, te dejo, tengo que empezar a buscarla ahora mismo.

Naruto Uchiha jamás había sentido angustia en su vida, pero ahora era diferente. Estaba a punto de perder la protección y la herencia de su abuela.

Caminó un poco y llegó a una plaza. Se sentó en una cafetería y vio que había muchas niñeras con niños. Las observó a todas, pero ninguna le pareció adecuada.

Apretó los labios. Naruto era un hombre atractivo, rubio y de ojos azules. Tenía 28 años y atraía a las mujeres.

Distraído contempló a una muchacha que caminaba lentamente por la plaza. Llevaba un bolso colgado del brazo y vestía un sencillo traje de chaqueta color canela y una blusa blanca. Era bella y tenía un aspecto fino. Le llamó la atención su expresión triste y melancólica.

"Esa sería la novia perfecta para presentarle a mi abuela", pensó Naruto.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven.

-Señorita….

La joven se detuvo.

-Perdóneme que le hable, pero ¿podría escucharme unos minutos?

Sakura Haruno frunció el ceño. Naruto comprobó que de cerca era una mujer aún más bella que de lejos y pensó que la tristeza de su mirada quizás se debía a que necesitaba dinero.

-Discúlpeme, pero no lo conozco- le dijo con delicadeza.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha.

Sakura se asombró.

-¿El de los ferrocarriles?

-Ese es mi hermano. Yo me he comido los rieles que me correspondían por la herencia de mi madre. Ahora solo me queda mi abuela….Señorita, mi historia es horrible, déjeme contársela.

-¿En que puede interesarme su historia?

-Es que la necesito.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, a usted. ¿Nunca necesitó a un ser humano? Por favor, escúcheme….

-Tengo mucha prisa.

-Por favor….Es solo un instante. Tal vez le interese el trabajo que voy a ofrecerle. Déjeme explicarle mi situación.

Sakura pensó que tal vez estaba mal de la cabeza, pero vio que estaban rodeados de tanta gente, que no corría peligro. Además, tenía tanta necesidad de trabajo, que decidió escucharlo.

Naruto le contó todo, sin ocultar ni un detalle de su vida. Le dijo que era un donjuán, un irresponsable y que había engañado a su abuela siempre para conseguir dinero. Pero que ahora esta le había dado un ultimátum.

-Después de todo lo que me ha contado, ¿Qué espera de mí?

-Que sea mi prometida.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Por quién me toma?

Sakura hizo un ademán de marcharse.

-Escuche, no quiero nada de usted. La verdad es que no soy hombre que se case. No puedo estar con una mujer dos meses seguidos, ¿Por qué voy a hacer infeliz a una esposa? Pero tampoco quiero perder mi porvenir. Usted será mi prometida de mentirillas. Mi abuela cree que mi novia es una mujer distinguida y quiere conocerla mañana mismo.

-No soy distinguida.

-De aspecto sí lo es. No me interesa saber cómo se llama ni a qué familia pertenece, solo quiero que interprete el papel de Matsuri Sasaki, que es como se llama mi supuesta novia. ¿Usted trabaja?

-No. He estado buscando un empleo, pero no lo he encontrado todavía.

-Pues le pagaré una cantidad semanal- y mencionó una cifra que a Sakura le pareció fabulosa.

-¿Y cuándo terminará eso?

-Tan pronto como mi abuela se convenza de que tengo novia. Un día cualquiera usted me hace un escándalo delante de ella y terminamos para siempre. Esa semana le pagaré el doble. ¿Acepta?

Sakura dudó un instante. Pensó en su madre enferma y en los dos hermanos que dependían de ella. Por más que había buscado no había encontrado trabajo. Se sentía mal aceptando un empleo en el que tenía que engañar a una señora, pero después de todo, ¿Qué le importaba a ella esa familia? Bastante tenía con sus problemas…

-Está bien, acepto con la condición de que me pague la semana por adelantado.

-Aquí tiene. Hoy mi hermano me dió una cantidad generosa para atender a mi novia. ¿Me da su número de teléfono?

-Por supuesto-dijo y se lo dio.

Naruto le entregó el dinero y procedió a entrenarla un poco.

-Mañana la vendré a buscar aquí, a la plaza. Vístase como está hoy. Cuando le presente a mi abuela, podrán pasar dos cosas: que no le agrade y no quiera verla más o que se encariñe con usted.

-Está bien. Nos veremos mañana.

-Hasta mañana. Desde este momento vamos a empezar a tutearnos. Recuerda que te llamas Matsuri Sasaki y que no deseas casarte todavía. No olvides que nos conocimos en Las Vegas…

.

.

_**Gracias por leer...**_

_** Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holaa a todos/as :)**_

_**lamento mucho realmente no haber actualizado ayer...**_

_**pero no tenia ni cinco de animos, ademas estaba leyendo el fic **_

_**Te Quiero Solo Para Mi de blackstones3 y la verdad me puso**_

_**muyyy emocional y llore a mares por unos capitulos..**_

_**es mas empece a escribir el capitulo para actualizar pero desisti,**_

_**por suerte ya hoy estoy mucho mejor =D asi que como recompensa extra**_

_**por haberlos hecho esperar les traigo este capitulo un poco mas largo de los que he escrito **_

_**anteriormente, no sin antes agradecer a:**_

DULCECITO 311

_**por sus reviews , que aunque han sido pocos me hacen muy feliz**_

_**y me entran ganas de escribir mas...**_

_**muchas gracias por la paciencia y termino estas breves palabras **_

_**pidiendo reviews... por favorrr!**_

_**(psdtta: estoy haciendo ojos de perrito y pucheros :'( )**_

PROMETIDA A LA FUERZA

CAPITULO: 4

Tsunade Uchiha miraba a la prometida de Naruto. Era muy linda, elegante y sencilla al mismo tiempo. Le agradó la expresión melancólica de sus ojos verdes. Se pregunto asombrada como era posible que esa muchacha se hubiera enamorado del irresponsable de su nieto, pero sabía que este siempre atraía a las chicas.

.

-¿Matsuri?

-Si, señora Uchiha.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

-¿y yo, abuela? ¿Donde me siento?

-Donde quieras. Puedes ir a dar un paseo, Naruto. Matsuri y yo conversaremos un rato.

.

A Sakura le agrado la anciana, de porte distinguido y frágil. Ella desconocía ese mundo de tanta riqueza. Sus padres siempre le dieron buena educación, pero jamás habían frecuentado a una persona como Tsunade Uchiha. Se sintió culpable y cohibida. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero se detuvo. Pensó en el dinero que le había dado Naruto Uchiha y en su madre enferma, que necesitaba tantas medicinas.

"Dios, que mal me siento al engañar a esta familia", pensó,"pero las circunstancias y la necesidad me obligan"

-Me quedare con ustedes, abuela. Así participare en la conversación-dijo Naruto.

-Como prefieras. Dime, querida, ¿toleras todas las locuras de mi nieto?

-Poco a poco Naruto ha ido cambiando.

-¿Cuándo se casan?

Naruto se sofoco y Sakura parpadeó.

-No hay época más bonita que el noviazgo, señora Tsunade-le dijo Sakura.

-Mientras no te cases, no tendrás seguro a Naruto, querida.

-Espero que él sea quien me tenga segura con su comportamiento.

-¿Has oído, Naruto? Matsuri me gusta mucho para ti, hijo.

-Me tiene controlado-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Eso era lo que yo esperaba: una muchacha lo suficientemente firme para acabar con tus locuras. Ten cuidado, Matsuri, no siempre se puede confiar en Naruto.

-Él es mucho mejor de lo que parece, le aseguro que jamás me ha dado un disgusto-le dijo con delicadeza.

-Matsuri, cuéntame un poco de tu familia…. Un día invitare a tus padres a cenar.

-En estos momentos están de viaje. Ya será en otra ocasión…

.

.

Un poco pensativos, salieron de la casa de Tsunade Uchiha y subieron al auto. Naruto miró a Sakura y espero que ella hiciera algún comentario de su abuela, pero la chica guardó silencio.

-¿Cómo te sentiste en tu primer día de trabajo? ¿Qué te pareció mi abuela?

-Ella es encantadora. No merece que la engañes. ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

-Porque está empeñada en que me casé. No entiendo su manía.-bufó algo molesto.

-Es la única manera de que un hombre irresponsable pueda sentar cabeza y se vea obligado a ser de provecho.

-Todo eso para un hombre como mi hermano, que es muy serio, pero aun no se ha casado. Vive aislado en un apartamento y solo Dios sabe a quienes lleva allí, pero aparentemente es el perfecto de la familia. Yo lo quiero y lo admiro, y debo reconocer que es un hombre muy responsable. Tiene 32 años. El día que se case escogerá a una chica rica, distinguida, de buena familia. Eso es lo importante para Sasuke. No creo que piense la atracción física de la mujer que elija.

-Tal vez, él considere que elegir a una mujer así le dará felicidad.

-¿Nunca has estado enamorada?-pregunto Naruto haciendo uso de su imprudencia.

-No-dijo Sakura con sinceridad.

-Entonces permíteme decirte que te has perdido lo mejor de la vida.

-Por lo visto has amado demasiado. ¿No es así?

-Si, así es-respondió con una sonrisa zorruna-pero no temas, que no me enamorare de ti.

-Lo prefiero.

-¿Y tú no te enamorarás de mi?

-No eres mi tipo.

-¿Y cómo es tu tipo?

-Tal vez cuando lo encuentre, no tenga oportunidad de decírtelo, porque nuestro negocio habrá terminado.

-Es verdad. Nos apartamos del asunto que nos interesa. ¿Te fijaste que le caíste bien a mi abuela?

-No sé como habrá recibido a tus otras novias, Naruto.

-Nunca le he presentado a una. Hasta ahora. Ya viste que quiere que llegues a cenar con ella mañana.

-Si y trate de excusarme…

-Con mi abuela todo es inútil-bufó Naruto.

.

.

Cuando Sakura Haruno entró a su casa, inmediatamente escuchó la voz débil de su madre que le preguntó:

-¿Eres tú, hija?

-Si, mamá. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor-le dijo.

Sakura pensó que su madre siempre le decía lo mismo.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?

-En el apartamento de Neji. Están recibiendo sus clases. No sé cómo vamos a pagarle, hija.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Ya conseguí empleo. Es temporal, pero nos ayudara a cubrir algunos gastos.

-¿De qué se trata?

Sakura conocía a su madre lo suficiente para saber que no admitiría que ella se hubiera prestado a un engaño semejante.

-Doy clases de francés a unos niños.

-Me gusta eso para ti.

-La familia es muy buena y me han pagado por adelantado. Voy a ir a la farmacia y al supermercado.

-Lamento que tengas esa carga, hija.

-No digas eso mamá.

Sakura se sentía feliz por abre solucionado momentáneamente el problema de su familia, pero por otro lado, estaba deprimida. Le dolía engañar a una mujer buena como Tsunade Uchiha. Pensó que algún día ella desaparecería de su vida y la olvidaría, y todo volvería a ser como antes….

"Menos mal que tengo unos vestidos decentes", pensó Sakura. "Cuando mamá trabajaba para el almacén, se empeñaba en coserme ropa linda"

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento y Sakura sonrió. Seguramente eran sus hermanos que llegaban de la clase.

-¡Sakura!-gritaron los dos.

-Queridos míos….

Neji venía detrás de ellos y le dijo:

-¿Cómo estas, Sakura?

-Muy bien, Neji, ¿y tú?

-Bien. Tus hermanos son muy inteligentes y avanzan mucho en los estudios. ¿Por qué no les das una vida mejor?

-¿Cómo Neji?

-Casándote conmigo. Yo te amo.

-Eres un buen hombre Neji, pero no te amo y no concibo el matrimonio sin amor. Lo siento. No quiero hacerte daño, eres muy especial, y además me ayudas mucho con mis hermanos.

-Pero me lo haces.- respondió con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos grises.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?

-Dame la oportunidad de quererte.

-No puedo Neji. Solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad….

.

.

.

_**gracias por leer...**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holaa...**_

_**por aqui de nuevo yooo**_

_**lamento no haber actualizado porque tenia muchos deberes en el colegio :(**_

_**no se enfaden ... aqui esta la contiii**_

_**pero antes quiero agradecer a las queridas personitas**_

_**que hancomentado esta historia:**_

_**Saku-14 the White Rose bloody**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**graciass infinitas por su apoyo y termino este corto saludo pidiendo reviewsss**_

_**por favorrrr!**_

PROMETIDA A LA FUERZA

CAPITULO: 5

.

.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Sasuke. Quería contarte que conocí a Matsuri Sasaki y dentro de unos minutos va a venir con tu hermano a visitarme – le dijo Tsunade Uchiha a su nieto.

-¿Cómo es la novia de Naruto?

-Matsuri es encantadora. Ya lo veras. No me explico cómo puede querer al irresponsable de tu hermano.

-Naruto siempre atrae a las mujeres, abuela, no lo olvides. Ojala se case pronto y siente cabeza.

-He estado pensando que debemos presionarlo para que se case. Tengo miedo de que se canse de Matsuri.

-Abuela, antes de que ellos lleguen, tengo que hacer una llamada a mi empresa. Discúlpame, por favor.

Sasuke se retiro y llamo a su secretaria.

-Quiero que averigües todo sobre Matsuri Sasaki. Pertenece a la familia que es dueña de los Paradores Sasaki.

-Si, señor.

Media hora después, la secretaria le devolvió la llamada.

-Señor Uchiha, ya hice mis averiguaciones. No existe ninguna Matsuri Sasaki.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, señor. Los Sasaki solo tienen hijos, nunca han tenido una hija.

-Gracias, Ino.

Sasuke sonrió sarcástico. ¿Qué nuevo truco había utilizado Naruto para sacarle dinero a la abuela? Seguro que había contratado a una de esas mujerzuelas con las que se divertía. Decidió regresar a la sala. Su abuela estaba con una muchacha.

-Sasuke, ven, que quiero presentarte a Matsuri Sasaki.

Sakura sintió una extraña sacudida cuando Sasuke la miró.

-Encantada de conocerte – le dijo.

"Hasta sabe hacer el papel de inocente", pensó Sasuke con rabia. "Maldita sea. Es más linda de lo que imaginé".

-¿y Naruto?

-Salió – dijo la abuela – No tardará en regresar. Sasuke, ¿puedes acompañar un rato a Matsuri? Tengo que ir a mi cuarto….

Tsunade Uchiha se alejó y Sakura se acercó al ventanal nerviosa, pues Sasuke seguía mirándola de una manera insistente.

-De modo que eres hija del señor Sasaki, el dueño de los paradores…. Conozco mucho a esa familia.

Sasuke notó que ella apretaba los labios.

-¿Naruto y tu piensan casarse pronto?

-No lo sé. No lo hemos decidido.

Sakura le dio la espalda, pero Sasuke no se conformo con eso. Dio la vuelta al salón y se colocó frente a ella.

-Me parece extraño que ames a mi hermano siendo un hombre tan incalificable y despreocupado – le dijo.

Sakura lo miró retadora.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme mal de tu hermano? Es una buena persona.

-Pero una mujer no ama solo porque el hombre sea una buena persona.

-¿Estás enamorado?

-No.

-Naruto me contó que tienes novia.

-No te fíes de lo que Naruto te diga.

Sasuke la miró intensamente. Era bellísima, pero lo que más le atraía era el aire de melancolía que tenían sus ojos verdes. Sintió un extraño impulso de abrazarla, pero lo doblego.

Nerviosa, Sakura le dijo:

-Con tu permiso, voy a buscar a Naruto.

.

Cuando lo encontró, le dijo:

-Naruto, tu hermano llegó y no me agrada. Creo que sospecha algo y desconfía de nosotros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por las pregunta que me hizo. Además quería decirte que no podre continuar con esta farsa mucho tiempo. Tengo ocupaciones personales.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocupaciones? – le preguntó burlón – Mira, a mi lo único que me interesa es que mi abuela firme un cheque y me de dinero. Después, te pelearas conmigo y nos despediremos. Eso es todo.

-¿Tenemos que comer aquí hoy?

-Si, mi abuela nos espera, vamos.

.

_**gracis por leer **_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ohayoo a todas...**_

_**aquí estoy de nuevo reportandome, espero no haberles hecho mucha falta¬¬**_

_**bueno aqui esta la tan prometida parte sexta del fic, espero que les guste**_

_**y por favor les pido que me den consejos sobre la propuesta**_

_**de meterme a la historia (si no saben de que hablo miren el comentario**_

_**que deje en el capitulo 5)...**_

_**la verdad vi en alguna parte que no se podía ,**_

_**pero en otro lado vi que si, así que su opinión y consejo son muy importantes para mi,**_

_**por favor no olviden escribir lo que piensan y quiero agradecerles por la espera y**_

_**los hermosos comentarios que han dejado hasta ahora,**_

_**de verdad que los aprecio mucho, así que sin mas bla-bla-bla de mi parte **_

_**a leer!**_

* * *

PROMETIDA A LA FUERZA

CAPITULO: 6

Durante toda la semana Sakura acudió a la casa de Tsunade Uchiha, pues esta le decía a Naruto que tenía que llevarla a comer. La señora le había tomado afecto y Sakura también a ella. Cada vez le dolía mas tener que engañarla y ansiaba el día en que terminara la farsa en la que estaba involucrada.

-Veremos cuando terminamos nuestro noviazgo- le dijo Naruto un día.

-Tendrás que terminarlo tú. Mientras me pagues, yo continuare.

-¿Acaso piensas que puedo enamorarme de ti? ¿Quieres cazarme?

Sakura lo miró un instante como si lo analizara. Esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo:

-No me gustas Naruto. Podrías ser el único hombre sobre la tierra y no me enamoraría de ti. (n/a:^_^' golpe bajo)

Molesto Naruto le dijo:

-No sé nada de ti. ¿Con quién vives?

-Supón que vivo sola.

-No es muy recomendable la manera como ganas el dinero.

-Tú me la propusiste, yo no te busque. Y no voy a permitir que me ofendas.

-Discúlpame.

Sakura no respondió, pero sintió unos deseos muy grandes de llorar.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados junto a Tsunade Uchiha. Desde que Naruto llegaba con su novia a diario a comer, Sasuke también visitaba a su abuela y, en silencio, miraba a Sakura.

Uno de esos días, Naruto tenía una cita con unos amigos y dijo:

-Tengo que salir, tengo una cita importante para mi futuro(n/a: ¬¬ si como no, seguramente iba a jugar billar). Regresare más tarde por Matsuri.

Naruto la beso brevemente en el pelo y Sakura sintió repugnancia. Una hora después, ella se despidió de la abuela.

-¿No esperas a Naruto?

-No, tengo que irme.

-No te preocupes, abuela – dijo Sasuke – yo llevaré a Matsuri a su casa.

-No quiero molestar, me iré sola.

-De ninguna manera.

Salieron juntos y Sasuke le abrió la puerta de su auto para que ella entrara.

Sakura se sentó en silencio.

-Te invito a dar un paseo. – dijo él.

-No, gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy la novia de tu hermano.

-No seas hipócrita. A mí no puedes engañarme, Matsuri o como te llames.

Sakura lo miró retadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No estás tratando con mi abuela, Matsuri. No sé lo que se traen mi hermano y tú entre manos, pero es obvio que todo es una farsa.

-Escucha…

-No temas, que no le voy a decir nada a mi abuela. Es demasiado sensible para recibir una desilusión así. Lamento que Naruto, siga siendo un hombre sin escrúpulos, pero que tú te hayas prestado a eso…

-Por lo visto me consideras una cualquiera, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no vamos a entrar en detalles de lo que pienso de ti.

-Detén el auto que voy a bajarme.

Sasuke no lo detuvo. Le gustaba esa mujer y por poseerla era capaz de todo.

-Te ofrezco lo que quieras si te conviertes en mi amante – le dijo, e impulsivamente la abrazó y la besó.

Fueron unos minutos interminables. De pronto, la mano de Sakura cruzó su rostro con tal rabia, que a Sasuke se le nubló la vista y tuvo que frenar el auto. En ese momento, ella aprovechó para salir corriendo. Cuando Sasuke reaccionó, la figura femenina se perdía por una calle. Sintió rabia.

-Bueno- dijo en voz baja-, tal vez no vuelva a verla. No creo que vaya mañana a casa de mi abuela. Quizás sea lo mejor; me estaba inquietando demasiado. (¬¬ y que lo digas)

* * *

Sakura, por su parte, caminó con rapidez hacia su casa. Al entrar, su madre le dijo con voz débil:

-¿Eres tú hijita?

-Sí mamá.

-Cada vez llegas más tarde.

-No te preocupes mamá, creo que perdí este empleo, la familia tal vez se irá de vacaciones. ¿Y mis hermanos?

-Ya se acostaron. Neji los ayudó mucho con los estudios. Es un buen muchacho, hija, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

-No lo amo mamá.

-¿Estás enamorada de otro?

-No…

-Pues déjame decirte que Neji es digno de ser amado.

-Y logrará que lo amen de verdad.

.

.

_**gracias por leer**_

_**y no olviden comentar por favor :D**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Holaa a todos..._**

**_aqui estoy de nuevo yo, con varios avisos importantes,_**

**_primero, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero los deberes en el colegio me asfixian :'(_**

**_asi que por eso no subí la contii antes onegai gomen.._**

**_segundo, estoy muy triste T.T_**

**_el capitulo anterior no recibio los reviews que yo esperaba..._**

**_tercero, este es el antepenultimo capitulo, es que la historia es corta,_**

**_y finalmente cuarto, si con este capitulo el fic llega por lo menos a 20 reviews subo el penultimo capitulo y despues el final.._**

**_claro si recibo mas mucho mejor porque la subiré mas rapido de ustedes depende...( wwuuaajjaja es que de tanto leer a Sasuke_**

**_en su faceta frivola y malevola me estoy volviendo un poquito mala gomen TwT)_**

**_asi que gracias por seguir la historia y dejar sus hermosos reviews_**

**_de verdad que los adoro..._**

**_y sin mas a leerr!_**

.

* * *

.

PROMETIDA A LA FUERZA

CAPITULO: 7

El teléfono sonó con insistencia. Sakura miró su celular y vio que era Naruto. Dudó en responder, pero al final lo hizo.

-Hemos terminado este asunto Naruto. Ya no me presto más a esta farsa.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que es tan fácil deshacerte de mí? Pues no, Matsuri. Si dentro de dos horas no apareces en la plaza donde nos conocimos, iré a tu casa. Recuerda que tengo tu dirección.

-Escucha...

La conversación quedó cortada. Sakura se apretó las sienes con ambas manos. La situación se ponía desagradable. Ella empezó por ganar dinero, pero después de oír a Sasuke la noche anterior, se daba cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. Tenía que terminar con ese enredo cuanto antes. ¿Y si le contaba la verdad a Tsunade Uchiha? Tal vez no censurara tanto su proceder. Después de todo, ella lo hizo por su madre enferma y por sus hermanos.

.

* * *

.

Llegó a la plaza y vio a Naruto.

-Vamos Matsuri. Mi abuela quiere verte, piensa que eres excepcional. Me pregunto qué diría si supiera la verdad- dijo Naruto dubitativo.

"Pienso decírsela hoy, pero tú no lo sabrás hasta después", pensó Sakura.

-Mi abuela me presiona para que nos casemos – continuó Naruto - . Esta tarde vamos a terminar este asunto. Le dirás que no me amas lo suficiente y que no estás segura de hacerme feliz. ¿Está claro? Te pagaré el doble.

-Hoy se terminará todo te lo aseguro. No soy una Sasaki, pero soy una mujer decente Naruto, y lamento haber tenido que prestarme a esta farsa.

Naruto palideció.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué te prestaste a algo así por dinero, si eres una muchacha decente?

-Deja de hacer preguntas. Mi vida privada no te interesa, nunca más volveremos a vernos.

.

* * *

.

Llegaron a la casa de la abuela.

-Querida Matsuri, ¿es que no pensabas venir a verme?

Sakura la besó y le dijo:

-Claro que sí, señora Tsunade.

-Siéntate a mi lado.

-Quiero hablar de algo importante con usted – le dijo Sakura decidida.

-Te aseguro que ya lo sé.

En ese momento entró Sasuke en la sala y las saludó.

-Querida Matsuri, ¿ya te dijo la abuela que quiere que Naruto y tú se casen lo más pronto posible?- dijo él.

Sakura no respondió. Dio un paso al frente y salió de la sala.

-¿Qué le pasa Sasuke?

-No lo sé, abuela.

-Ve a buscarla por favor.

Sasuke salió y la llamó.

-Matsuri...

Sakura se detuvo. Sus bellos ojos verdes se clavaron en el rostro masculino.

-¿Deseas ofenderme de nuevo? No voy a permitírtelo. La farsa termina aquí. ¿Qué le parece el final?

-Ridículo. Mira Matsuri, a mi no me interesan ni Naruto ni tú, pero sí mi abuela y no quiero que sufra. Por eso vamos a entrar al salón y a continuar esta farsa.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me duela más el cariño que me tiene tu abuela?

-No te hagas la santa. Las mujeres de tu calaña...

-¿Por quién me has tomado?

-Por quien eres. Cuando termines el trabajo con mi hermano pienso contratarte. Él es desapasionado a pesar de llevar una vida desordenada. Yo soy distinto. Te contrataré para amarte una temporada, todo el tiempo que quiera, y no me avergüenza decir que lo deseo intensamente...

En ese momento apareció Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri? – le preguntó al verle el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-La comedia terminó Naruto. No soy Matsuri ni soy tu novia. Entra y dile a tu abuela que lo hiciste por no perder la herencia y que yo acepté porque necesitaba el dinero. Lo siento mucho, porque le tome cariño a la señora Uchiha.

Sakura salió corriendo y los dos hermanos desconcertados, no pudieron retenerla. De pronto, Sasuke reaccionó.

-Naruto se te escapa.

-¿Qué le dijiste Sasuke?

-Lo que se le dice a una mujer de su clase, nada más.

-¿Ahora qué hago? Voy a perder la herencia. Matsuri no debió...

-¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Tengo su número de teléfono y su dirección. Sasuke ayúdame, por favor.

-Si me das esos datos, te prometo arreglarlo todo con mi abuela.

.

.

**_Gracias por leer _**

**_y no olviden dejar reviews_**

**_Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hollaa...**_

_**un gusto volver a saludarlos **_

_**bueno, como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el antepenultimo capitulo**_

_**de esta historia...**_

_**gracias por los reviews, fueron muy hermosos, con eso se le levanta el animo a**_

_**cualquiera :D... Asi que quiero agradecer especialmente **_

_**a las sgtes. personitas:**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Sakkuharuu**_

_**Mitsuko . Ayame  
**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**DULCECITO 311**_

_**Msdupree22**_

_**tambien a todos los que le han dado un visto y la**_

_**han puesto en favoritos o la siguen..**_

_**muchas gracias por el apoyoo de verdad que lo aprecio**_

_**los quiero muchoo( ahh ya me puse sentimental')..**_

_**nos vemos abajoo y sin mas a leer!**_

.

* * *

.

PROMETIDA A LA FUERZA

.

CAPITULO: 8

.

Entraron en la sala donde Tsunade Uchiha los esperaba. La abuela se asombró mucho cuando solo vio a los dos hermanos.

-¿Dónde está Matsuri?

-Ella se fue abuela – dijo Naruto que no me ama lo suficiente para casarse conmigo.

Tsunade Uchiha miró con seriedad a sus nietos. Después les dijo:

-Bueno, ya se acabaron las mentiras. ¿Acaso pensaste que me habías engañado Naruto? Lo supe desde el primer momento. Mi secretario se encargó de averiguar todo sobre ti y la supuesta Matsuri.

-¡ABUELA!

-De ti Naruto puedo esperarlo todo, pero jamás pensé que Sasuke podría comportarse como un patán.

-¿Qué dices abuela? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Has tratado a esa muchacha como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Lo sé porque Kakashi te siguió hace un rato y me contó lo que le ofreciste. Es imperdonable tu proceder.

-¿Qué puede pensarse de una mujer que se presta para algo así?

-Debiste investigarla antes de condenarla. Ella trató de confesarme lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se lo permití. Sakura Haruno, que es su verdadero nombre, es una chica de familia. Tiene a su madre enferma y a dos hermanos menores que mantener, y no tenía trabajo. Aceptó la oferta de Naruto por necesidad. ¿Qué lo que hizo no estuvo bien? Estoy de acuerdo, pero a veces las circunstancias de la vida pueden empujarte a hacer cosas que no deseas.

-Eso no la justifica – dijo él.

-Claro, porque eres tan perfecto. Tan perfecto que como esa mujer te gusta, le propusiste que fuera tu amante.

Sasuke bajó los ojos avergonzado ante su abuela y guardó silencio.

-Voy a tratar de que Sakura Haruno acepte trabajar conmigo como señorita de compañía. Quiero ayudar a esa joven. A ti Naruto, te voy a dar la última oportunidad, y lo hago porque tu hermano también me ha decepcionado y no puedo dejarlo como mi único heredero. Si aceptas será para tu bien, de lo contrario, puedes irte olvidando de mí. Y tú Sasuke, espero que cuando vayas a ver a Sakura la convenzas de que venga a trabajar conmigo. Te ruego que no me visites hasta que no la busques.

-Pretendes humillarme.

-Pretendo que repares tu error. Dile a Kakashi que te dé su dirección.

.

* * *

.

Minutos después, los dos hermanos salieron juntos.

-Por lo visto la abuela lo sabía todo desde el principio – dijo Naruto.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa Naruto – masculló Sasuke.

-¿Y a ti quién te mandó a hacerle una proposición indecente a Sakura?

-Es tan bella que tienta a cualquiera. ¿Acaso crees que soy ciego?

-¿Sabes lo que creo Sasuke? Que estás enamorado de Sakura. Por eso llegabas todas las noches a comer con la abuela, para verla. Tú no solo la deseas, la amas.

Sasuke guardó silencio un rato. Después dijo:

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto?

-Trabajar contigo, no tengo más remedio que hacerlo.

-Te trataré como a cualquier empleado – le dijo Sasuke.

-Lo sé, ¿y tú que harás?

-La abuela me exigió buscar a Sakura, de lo contrario no puedo llegar a su casa. Tengo que pensarlo bien.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado dos semanas. Sasuke se detuvo ante una casa sencilla. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Sakura? No lo sabía en realidad, pero se sentía ansioso, iba a penetrar en el mundo íntimo de la mujer que amaba... Sí, esa era la verdad; se había enamorado de Sakura, que no era rica ni pertenecía a su clase social. Solo tenía su belleza y la pureza de sus ojos melancólicos. Tocó en la puerta y le abrió un muchacho de unos 16 años.

-¿Puedo hablar con Sakura?

-Mi hermana no está.

-¿Quién es Gaara? – se escuchó una voz débil adentro.

-Un señor que busca a Sakura.

-Dile que pase.

Sasuke se sintió menguado y entró en la casa. Todo era muy sencillo, pero estaba inmaculadamente limpio y ordenado. Una mujer muy pálida entró en la sala.

-Sakura no está y no regresará porque está trabajando. Ella nos mantiene, señor. Gracias a su trabajo ha podido comprar mis medicinas. Espero ponerme bien para ayudarla. ¿Sabe? Ahora tiene un nuevo empleo, el anterior no me gustaba, porque venía muy tarde y siempre la veía triste.

Por lo visto, la mamá de Sakura no sabía nada del trabajo que había hecho su hija.

-Bueno señora, mucho gusto en conocerla. Tengo que irme, volveré otro día.

.

* * *

.

**_Bueno que les pareció la "abuelita Tsunade" de verdad que es una Uchiha..._**

**_ Ahora..._**

**_¿Que pasará en el sgte. capitulo?_**

**_¿Sasuke encontrará a Sakura?_**

**_¿Sakura perdonará a los Uchiha?_**

**_¿Naruto se adaptara a ser el esclavo...digo el empleado de Sasuke?_**

**_¿Sasuke volverá a Konoha?...bueno esto no, olvidenlo..._**

**_Y sin mas la proxima meta para la publicacion del gran final serán...(redoble de tambores)...25 reviews y si los consigo publicaré el final el viernes pero si consigo muchos mas antes de tiempo tendran su contii mas rapido de lo que esperan... quien sabe tal vez sea mañana, o tal vez el miercoles..._**

**_todo depende de ustedes..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gracias por leer _**

**_y no olviden dejar reviews_**

**_hasta la proxima!_**

**_Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hollaaa..._**

**_TTnTT...TTnTT...TTnTT...TTnTT_**

**_snif...snif...TTnTT_**

**_bueno como les prometí aquí está el final..._**

**_mmmmm quedó algo corto pero ya se imaginaran que ya no hay mucho que deba pasar_**

**_solo lo importante... cof, mejor me callo y dejo que ustedes mismas lo descubran,_**

**_pero bueno no podria terminar el fic sin dar las gracias a las personitas_**

**_que me han acompañado durante este tiempo, a las personas que lo han leido y han_**

**_dejado reviews, a las que han leido y no han dejado... en fin _**

**_muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia..._**

**_asi que quiero agradecer a:_**

**_Strikis_**

**_DanielitaXx_**

**_DULCECITO311_**

**_katze78_**

**_aRiElLa 95_**

**_misaki kou_**

**_gracias por sus hermosos reviews los adoro, muchas gracias y sin mas a leer el final TTnTT_ **

.

* * *

.

PROMETIDA A LA FUERZA

.

CAPITULO: 9

.

.

.

Después de abandonar la casa de Sakura, Sasuke decidió ir a casa de su abuela.

-Sasuke – le dijo Tsunade – ya no te esperaba. ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Me dijiste que no regresara si no te traía a Sakura Haruno. Hoy fui a su casa pero no la encontré. Está trabajando.

-Ah... ¿Cómo vas con Hinata?

-¿Con Hinata? Hace tiempo que no la veo. No estoy enamorado de ella abuela.

-Voy a pedir que nos traigan café – dijo Tsunade Uchiha y tocó una campanilla.

En ese momento entró Sakura y quedó paralizada cuando vio a Sasuke.

-¿Me llamaba señora Uchiha?

-Sí Sakura. Pide que nos traigan café, por favor.

-Enseguida, señora.

Sakura salió. Sasuke estaba muy pálido, después de un momento reaccionó.

-Así que este es el nuevo trabajo de Sakura... No sabía que estaba contigo.

-Mira Sasuke, le tengo cariño a esa muchacha y me parece que tú estás enamorado de ella. No la ofendas más, por favor.

-Abuela, ¿a ti no te importaría que yo me casara con una mujer sencilla?

-A mí solo me importa que sea decente. No te olvides que yo también vengo de una familia humilde y cuando tu abuelo se enamoró de mí, no se fijó en eso.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke sentía que ya no podía más y decidió ir a casa de Sakura. La amaba como un loco y tenía que saber si ella le correspondía.

Le abrió Gaara, el hermano de Sakura.

-Hola usted vino hace unos días. Sakura no está, porque salió con Neji, pero, si gusta, puede esperarla en la salita.

-Gracias muchacho la esperaré. Dime, ¿Quién es Neji?

-Es nuestro vecino. Está enamorado de Sakura, pero ella no le hace caso. Ojala un día lo acepte, porque es muy bueno.

Sasuke no respondió. Una hora después, escuchó que la puerta se abría.

-Sakura, piénsalo por favor – escuchó una voz de hombre.

-Te estimo Neji, pero nada más.

-¿Estás enamorada de otro? Dímelo de una vez – le dijo con los dientes apretados.

Sasuke esperó su respuesta con anhelo.

-Sí, Neji, pero no tengo esperanzas, es alguien imposible para mí. Eres un gran hombre, perdóname por no corresponderte.

Cuando Neji se marchó, Sakura entró diciendo en voz alta:

-Mamá, mamá...

Quedó paralizada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?

-Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre y suena muy dulce en tu boca. Sakura, vine a pedirte perdón por mi estupidez y a decirte que estoy enamorado de ti...

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos y Sasuke continuó:

-Cásate conmigo, tu madre y tus hermanos vivirán en casa de mi abuela y tú y yo en mi apartamento hasta que vengan nuestros hijos.

-Pero...

-¿Acaso no me amas como yo a ti?

Sasuke no pudo más y la besó apasionadamente sin esperar su respuesta.

-Sasuke…

-¿Me amas?

-Sí Sasuke, desde el primer día, cuando vi tus ojos por primera vez. Pero sabía que eras imposible para mí.

-Sakura, estás llorando…

-No puedo remediarlo. Tú me has hecho muy feliz Sasuke – dijo y le compartió una hermosa sonrisa. Sasuke estaba tan feliz que le correspondió al gesto dedicándole una sonrisa casi o más hermosa que la de ella, probablemente una que no había esbozado en toda su vida.

.

_**...:::FIN:::...**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**WAAAAAA a que no adivinan?  
**_

_**yo escribí la parte final!  
**_

_**si, bueno admito que me hubiera gustado moldear la historia a mi gusto  
, tenia muy buenas ideas, pero bueno que se le va a hacer tal vez fue mejor asi,aunque haya escrito la parte final, ¿que les pareció?  
¿tengo futuro o puedo irme a pedir limosna? jajajajaja (es broma por favor no consideren lo segundo **__^^')_  
... si les gusto esta historia les aviso que muy pronto publicare otra del mismo tipo, osea una adaptacion a Corin Tellado, la verdad es que estoy trabajando en las mias propias, pero la que me interesa ahora, aun no esta terminada y no quiero que sufran mis posibles bloqueos mentales, asi que tal vez tarde un poco pero lo haré. I promisse. y cambiando repentinamente de tema ¿les gusto el cap final? ¿merece algun review? ¿les cayó bien Amy-chan?  
...

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Gracias por leer  
**_

_**y no olviden dejar reviews  
**_

_**hasta la proxima!  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way  
**_


End file.
